Merge detail
Data Handling after Merger 1) All your data (fame, Action Points, Heroes, Troops, etc) -'' Handling method:'' Keep all. 2) Gamers’ mines - Handling method: All will be discarded. 3) Gamers’ castles and sub cities - Handling method: Will be replaced as the generate rules. Data of all cities will be kept. 4) Guild - Handling method: Keep all. 5) Capitol - Handling method: All Capitols will be reset. 6) Gamers’ position in guild - Handling method: Keep all. 7) Heroes in Arena - Handling method: All return back to registration cities. 8) Heroes outside and heroes in mines - Handling method: Return back to castles. 9) Gamers’ position in kingdom & contribution - Handling method: All will be cleared. 10) Same account - Handling method: If one account has two characters in the two servers, the system will automatically default to keep the character with the highest fame. (if you want to keep the lower one ,please contact our GM before 17th Mar.） 11) Heroes in Capitals - Handling method: Heroes go back to castles. Character Saving Rules in Merger The following rules apply to all the characters who agree to merger plan. The rules contains character preservation rules, exclusion clause and free statement. We will modify all the following rules aperiodically in accordance with the status of the game. 1) When the servers go through the merger, the following characters’ information will be saved: fame, castles and sub cities, buildings level and technology level, remaining resources in all cities, units in cities and units with heroes, all heroes, heroes rank and other relevant information, package capacity and all items in package.(For guild information saving, see the exclusion clause ) All public function information such as characters mines and capitals will be initialized. 2) If one account has two characters in the two servers, the system will automatically default to keep the character with the highest fame. （if you want to keep the lower one ,please contact our GM before 17th Mar.） 3) Gamers’ points in all planning servers will be moved to the merger server after the movement. 4) All players will get a “Castle Teleporter” after Merger. Exclusion Clause 1) If a gamer has many characters and the system doesn’t save the character as the guild leader, the guild will be automatically disbanded. All members’ guild information in this guild will be cleared. 2) If a gamer’s character which is a guild leader is frozen due to violations of Hero of Gaia game rules, and the system doesn’t save the character during server merger period. The character’s information including all the other members’ information in this guild will be cleared. And we will not restore that for you. Free Statement 1) Gamers have to comply with Hero of Gaia gamer rules, when we are processing character saving. If your account were permafrozen during the merger due to violation of game rules, we will not accept any character reservations application. 2) If these rules contrary to the relevant provisions of Hero of Gaia, then please follow the Hero of Gaia rules. 3) Gamers accept the above rules, will accept account terms of Snail Game.. Merger FAQ 1) Once gamers account were frozen, the system will delete gamers’ information without preservation. If gamers’ apply for the unlocking, but the account has been deleted. Then how to do it? Answer: Though your account is deleted, your character information are still in the database. So it’ still kept after the merger. 2) Will the ongoing building, researching or training continue during server merger? Answer: The process will stop when the server is closed. And it will continue if the server is opened. 3) Will the items, such as VIP cards continue to work during the merger? Answer: Item function will stop to work when server is closed. And it will continue when the server is opened. 4) Units in infirmary will be kept during merger time? Answer: Yes. 5) Will heroes go to joint defense be back to castle after merger? If the defender’s information is deleted after merger, shall the heroes go to joint defense be back to castle ? Sample 1. If gamer A go to help gamer B, will A’s hero return to castle? Answer: Yes. A’s hero will be back from Joint defense. Sample 1. If gamer A go to help gamer B, and gamer B’s information is deleted, will A’s hero return to castle? Answer: Yes. A’s hero will be back from Joint defense. 6) Will friends list will be saved? Answer: Yes. If gamers on friends list are deleted, will they be deleted from the list? Answer: If friend A was deleted, you will never see A on your list after merger. 7) Will the mails be saved? Answer: We are sorry that you will lose them. 8) Will all the information in INFO be saved? Answer: We are sorry that you will lose them. 9) Will all information on ranking list be kept? Answer: Not saved. You will meet the new rank after merger. 10) All tasks will be saved? (Main tasks) Answer: Server merger is unrelated to tasks. 11) What should be done, if there are the same name in the saving information? Sample, Gamer A in Titan has a castle named Mayday, while gamer B in Sparta also has his castle named Mayday. Answer: Castle name is different from account name and character name. Gamers can have cities with the same name. 12 There will be many castles with no owners and there are also some characters that cannot be controlled. Will the system automatically delete them after 30 days? Answer: Yes, any character inactive more than 30 days will be deleted according to the character deletion rules. 13) If the guild leader was deleted, but we still have the guild, then will the system automatically select a new guild leader for us? Answer: If the guild leader was deleted, the system will randomly select the gamer with higher fame as the new one.